Rin's Birthday
by kiasne
Summary: A small, badly written oneshot to celebrate Rin's birthday. Rinmaki is one of my favourite pairings, so I decided to give them some spotlight for once. I hope you enjoy!


**I decided to write this on a whim because I checked on here to see if there were any new fics and saw that there was not many to celebrate Rin's birthday! So, I appreciate that this wasn't well thought out or planned but please bear with me! Any and all reviews about my writing would be helpful, so thank you!**

* * *

><p>Rin sat alone in the clubroom looking gloomily out of the classroom. It was raining so there was no practice and everyone else had gone home.<p>

Sighing, she rested her head on the table and closed her eyes. Unfortunately even Hanayo had left, claiming she had something to buy on her way home.

"Great birthday, huh?" the girl whispered to herself, feeling tears coming.

Almost out of nowhere the door to the small room swung open. Not looking up to see who it was, Rin groaned. Now she would have to explain why she was crying to whoever was there.

It was fine, Rin had ways of getting out of expressing any negative emotions. She could easily pull off her cat-like facade and hope that everyone forgotten their concerns about her.

Unless, of course, it was Maki.

"Rin..?" the redhead asked, not knowing what to say or do.

Maki had never seen her best friend in this state before, so she was entirely confused as to how to go about the situation. Rin was usually a cheerful, bouncy girl who always had a smile on her face. So to see her like this was... heartbreaking.

Moving closer to Rin, Maki carefully put her bag down on the table and sat next to her friend. Cocking her head to the side, she wondered what to do. Talk to her? Pat her head?

This was a rare moment in which Maki was utterly perplexed by a something as simple as cheering someone up.

"Rin." Maki sighed, needing some sort of confirmation that staying in the room was alright.

Rin lifted her head slowly, blinking at the bright lights. Her eyes were red from crying and there were creases on her face from where she was lying on the table.

"Maki-chan... Nya?" she tried, her voice breaking halfway through. She felt tears threatening to fall again.

"Rin... What's wrong?" the other girl asked, trying to be as sympathetic as possible.

It was too much. Rin burst out crying and latched onto Maki, hugging her tightly as she let out her tears. Maki hugged back softly, patting the girl's back occasionally.

This was an awkward situation. Maki had no idea what to do next. As she felt her shoulder become wet from tears, her mind wandered as to what could have triggered such an uncharacteristic breakdown.

After a few minutes, Rin stopped shaking and leaned into Maki more. She was warm, and offered the comfort that was currently required. As Rin thought more about it, she was a bit embarrassed about Maki having held her for so long. Surely, it was just because they were friends.

Finally looking up, Rin sighed. Now came the explanation, which she hated. There was always something bad at the end. That's why she had developed a method of dealing with things. Or rather, ignoring problems until they went away.

However, staring into Maki's deep purple eyes, Rin realised that there was no reason to hide her problems from her friend. That's what friends are for, right?

Sighing again, Rin decided to make the first move. It would be easier for her if Maki didn't ask any unwanted questions.

"So..." Maki started. She had no idea what to say.

"Um, yeah..." Rin laughed, this was so stupid.

Maki looked intensely at Rin, boring into her yellow cat-like eyes and banged her hand down on the table, startling the other girl.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong" Maki explained bluntly. "I want to help you but I don't know how yet. So, what's wrong?"

"Absolutely nyathing!" the other girl answered, not wanting to worry her friend over something so stupid.

"Okay then" the redhead sighed, exasperated. "It's not like I care anyway".

Maki frowned, this wasn't right. She yearned to see the Rin that she knew well, not this upset and lonely girl who refused to tell her anything.

Perhaps I should use a different method, she thought mischievously. Normally she wasn't one to be so bold but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Leaning forward, Maki grabbed Rin's face gently and initiated a kiss. A soft one, but not one without passion. It didn't take long to break up, and both parties were equally embarrassed.

Rin could feel her face heating up as she accepted what has just happened to her. A smile crept upon her face from the realisation that that was the first birthday present she had received that day.

"M-m-maki-chan!" Rin spluttered, not so much complaining but still wanting an explanation.

"It's not like I wanted to kiss you, but I had no choice with you not telling me what was wrong" Maki huffed, standing up and turning about from Rin.

Rin had made a decision. It was her birthday and she would get what she wanted. Standing up, she span Maki around and leaning into her, placed her lips on Maki's.

Feeling the passion rise, both Rin and Maki got a little more feelsy. Rin had her hands on Maki's hips and Maki had her hands resting on Rin's shoulders. The kiss was full of confusion, but it was nice nonetheless.

Pulling away after feeling the need to breathe, both girls sighed happily. They were content for now.

"Um.. Maki-chan. D-do you want to go out with me?" Rin asked, looking at the floor and fidgeting with her skirt.

"A-ah.. um.. sure" Maki stuttered. "It's not like it matters to me anyway"

Rin grinned from ear to ear. This turned out to be a much better day than anticipated.

"Thanks Maki-chan, this was the best birthday present!"

"Birthday?" Maki gasped. "That's today?!"

"It's okay, it seems like everyone else forgot too" Rin laughed, glancing out the window.

Maki frowned and took Rin's hands in her own. If she'd had known it was Rin's birthday today then maybe she could have stopped everyone going home. Maybe she could have thrown a party for her.

Leaning forward once more, she laid a soft kiss on Rin's cheek.

"Let's go for our first date, we can go anywhere you like"

"Ramen?" Rin asked excitedly.

"I said anywhere, didn't I?" the other girl replied.

They both walked out of school, hand in hand and smiling. Despite the rather depressing start, Rin's birthday had not been so bad as it could have been. In fact, it was better than she could have ever dreamed.

Rin squeezed Maki's hand gently, intertwining their fingers.

"Hey Maki-chan..."

"Hm?"

"Thanks, I owe you one" the birthday girl remarked.

"Ah, I'll remember that" Maki teased back.


End file.
